How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style 2
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Sequel to How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style. Summer's over and Michelle and Gaby now have to face high school away from eachother and what's worse is Dr. Atom has escaped from jail and brings a bigger threat to them and the government. Can Michelle and Gaby survive high school, defeat their enemy again, and more importantly, can they still remain friends?
1. Chapter : The News

How a Fangirl and a not so big Fangirl Trains a Dragon 2

A.N.: I'm sooo sorry for not writing this sooner! I had summer homework and things that kept me busy! Anyway this is the sequel to my fanfic How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style, or the longer title How a Fangirl and a not so big Fangirl Trains a Dragon. If you're reading this but haven't read the first story please stop right now and read the first story first because it'll make alot more sense. If you did read the first story first I hope you'll like this sequel. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Chapter1: Michelle's point of view:

It was another day of Dragon Training, but every days are always new. Me and Gaby were in the Training Ring giving our usual lessons. We were both on Luna ready to take flight, and so were the students, or trainees as I like to call them.

"Ok people it's time for the flying lessons!" I called. Everyone got ready and positioned themselves. The shy was clear and the sun was bright. We took off to the skies in a flight.(A.N.: I know that rhymes.)

Everyone cheered but mostly me and Gaby. Flying never gets old I'll say that. Ever since our Battle with the Red Death we have been quite busy with our lessons to give, but we always love it.

I looked down and saw the city below us. It was a beautiful sight, considering the sunset addition to it. Sunset? OH GODS WE'RE LATE!

"Gaby it's sunset! We're late! We have to go!" I turn to face her and she had the same expression as well.

"Oh no we have to go." she says to herself and turns to our trainees. "Guy we're going to have to call it a day because we gotta go!"

Our good friends Mary and Bob, who were the two soldiers that discovered and revealed our secret dragon, nodded with smiles.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it." Mary said. "You go on now."

We both nodded and quickly flew off. They can handle the trainees, we trust them. Our first stop was Gaby's place, which wasn't too far away. As soon as we landed Gaby jumped off, said goodbye, and went inside. I screamed a goodbye back and waved before Luna and I flew to my house. Once I was at the front yard Luna dropped me off. Literally, she grabbed me with one paw and, in a few feet to ground, dropped me off before flying to the backyard behind my house. It was rather unexpected and screamed as I fall. She didn't drop me too far so I was able to land on my feet. I struggled to keep my balance from the impact.

"Ohhh...ok...ok...okay..." I said calming myself and finally managed to stand up straight. I looked up at the sky as if Luna is still here. "Thanks." I said sarcastically and walked into my house.

I opened the front door and stepped in. Mom stood in front of me with her arms crossed. I know already she's not happy.

"Hi mom." I said, greeting her with a smile and a small wave. She still looked upset. "I'm home!" I exclaimed with my arms outstretched.

She finally smiled and said "You're late!" Ziggurastica perched on her shoulder.

I just clapped my hands behind my back, smiled sweetly, and said "I am never late nor early. I arrive precisely when I mean to." Mom and I watched together the Lord of the Rings Extended Edition movies. It was the first time I ever saw and learn about those movies, and I love them as my parents do.

Mom shooked her head with a laugh and I bursted out laughing too. "Sorry mom." I said finally stopping myself. "Training was busy and time went by."

"It's ok, you didn't stay out too long." mom nodded with a smile.

I looked around the room. "Where's dad?" I asked.

"At work." she answered. Oh.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room." I was about to go upstairs when mom stopped me.

"Wait what about dinner and don't you want to watch the movie?" Oh yeah I forgot. Mom and I usually watch movies together on the summer on days when dad's at work. We go in a pattern of my choice then her choice then my choice and so on.

"Um I'll just have some pizza and who's choice is it for the movie?" I responded.

"Mine." she says and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I went quickly upstairs and sett my blue bag, that I carry around with me always, on the chair in my room. I took out my IPhone and went downstairs to get the plug that charges it. I came back and plugged my IPhone in and set it on my desk. I opened the usual contents in my bag and placed them in the places in my room. I then went to my closet and picked out some "home clothes" to wear that are also my pajamas. I picked out a red cotton sleeveless shirt and gray boxer shorts. I also kept on my pink crocs that I wore outside today. I went downstairs and the pizza was ready.

"What are we watching?" I asked mom taking a slice of pizza and a bite of it.

"Last Action Hero." I shrugged and mom set the dvd in and turned on the tv. I went to the living room with the plate of pizza and a glass of Fruit Punch. We watched the movie, which was pretty cool. My mom loves these kind of movies, as my dad does.

When the movie was over I took the disc out and turned the tv off. I simply put the dvd back in it's shelf and went upstairs to my room. I watched some tv myself, but my mind keeps telling me that something is coming up and I can't figure out what it is.

Time flew by and I had to get some sleep. I turned the tv off and looked out the window. It was dark outside, save for a few lights in the streets and houses nearby. I looked up and saw them moon shining full behind branches full of leaves. I smiled a bit before saying my evening prayer and went to bed. Mom came in and said goodnight to me and I said goodnight back before going to sleep. It was another day of Training and spending time with my best friend. I was so tired I went straight to sleep. I don't how my days could get busier.

I woke up and yawned once opening my eyes. I wanted sort of to stay longer in bed but I knew I had to get up. Sighing I sat up and stretched and looked at the clock on my wall, 8:30. That's not oversleeping but longer than I expected. I got out of the bed and made. I then went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up and then went back to my room to put on fresh new clothes, now that the ones I wore yesterday are in the hamper. I opened the close and picked out a pink scort, my light blue Eeyore sleeveless shirt that I had for a long time, and my white-pink colored crocs. I got my usual stuff in my bag and unplugged my IPhone and put it in my bag, along with headphones.

"Michelle!" mom called and I quickly went downstairs with my bag and the plug in my hands.

"Yeah mom what is it?" I asked once I was in the dining room, putting the plug back where I took it from. I looked at her for her answer.

"Remember you have school coming up." my mom said looking sympathetically at me when she knows what this means. I just stared at her as realization came to me. I have school coming up. I din't think about it until now. That's what my mind keeps telling me is coming up! I wonder how Gaby is handling it?

Gaby's point of view:

I went downstairs yawning and to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I got there I saw mom and dad packing some things in the dining room. What's going on?

"Mom what's going on?" I went in and asked the question that's on my mind.

"Well summer is almost over and you have school soon."

"And?" I asked not getting the point of us her and dad packing. Wait a minute! School? Then that means...

"We have to move back to New Jersey now." mom said sadly knowing what that means.

"What?" I asked. I have to move back? Already summer's almost over? What about Dragon Training, and Luna?

"Oh." was all I said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow." mom said with a sigh but then smiled. "You can go see Michelle if you want. We'll take it from here."

I smiled this time. "Thanks mom." I was about to leave when mom called.

"But not without some breakfast!" Oh yeah, right I forgot.

I quickly ate a bowl of cereal before leaving the house and walking over to Michelle's place. I tapped on the window because I saw Michelle was in the living room. She turned around and once she saw me ran to the door, with her bag on her shoulder, and opened it letting me come in.

"Hey you heard we have to go back to school?" I asked in a bum mood.

"Yeah." she said reflecting but a smile then came to her face. "Wanna go to the cove with me and Luna?"

"You bet." I said. We then went outside to Michelle's backyard where Luna slept. When she heard the door from Michelle's house opened she blinked her eyes opened, yawned, and stretched like a cat. She looks so cute!

"Hey Luna." we both said at the same time and greeted her with a scratch.

"Wanna go for a ride?" I asked and she nodded eagerly and gave us a nudge to say thank you. We both laughed before getting on her back and took off.

Our flights are always fun. Luna tries some tricks that brought excitement to us. She tumbles in the air and always look like she's falling down, but she never actually would.

Our flight was short and we made it to our secret cove in the woods. It's our special place to spend some free time together playing, chatting, or simply enjoying each other's company.

We went off Luna once she landed on the ground and simply stood together in silence staring at the lake.

"So..." Michelle said as if to start off a conversation.

"This stinks now we won't see each other much again!" I said angrily crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah" Michelle agreed "and what about Dragon Training?"

I looked at her now remembering Dragon Training. How will we squeeze that in with school in our lives now. Especially high school, which I hear was not easy. How will we have time for both of them?

"Well, Luna is a Night Fury. The fastest dragons alive so I bet she can take me to your place and you to my place." Michelle suggested and turned to Luna. "Can you girl?" Luna, understanding us, smiled nodded proudly.

"Ok so she can also take us to Dragon Training and back. Do you think we can still do that?" I asked.

"I guess." Michelle sighed and shrugged and the conversation of it dropped. We just played together in the cove with Michelle's ball and sat relaxing. I played some app games on my phone while Michelle read her book.

Soon it was time to go Luna dropped me off at my house fist.

"We're leaving tomorrow." I finally said, but I don't know why I didm't say it sooner. Michelle looked surprised, and sad like when I told I was moving away, but nodded.

"Ok I'll ome over to say goodbye?" she offered and I nodded smiling. "Yeah and can your mom and dad come too?" Her mom and my mom are friends as well.

"Sure, well see you tomorrow." She waved as was about to take off.

"Bye." I said waving goodbye and she waved back. She then took off and I watched them go before sighing and going back into my own house. Well my own house until tomorrow. I'm gonna miss her, but of course we can still see each other. I just hope we'll still be friends, like we always are.


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbyes and High School

How a Fangirl and a not so big Fangirl Trains a Dragon 2

Chapter2: Normal point of view

Michelle woke up early the next day and sadly got ready. She knew this is the day Gaby will be moving back to New Jersey. She felt kind of sad just like when she told her she's moving away and she had two of school without her. Of course it is different. Michelle has Luna by her side and she can take her to see Gaby or vice versa. Hopefully they can still go to Dragon Training. This won't be easy now that they both have high school to begin with.

Michelle didn't eat much of her cereal as she sat down in the kitchen and just twirled her spoon in the milk. Her mom came down and sadly looked at her.

"Michelle." she said stepping in the kitchen. Michelle looked up and smiled a "good morning".

"Are you ok?" her mom, Rose, asked in a concerned tone.

"Ugh...yeah sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Michelle asked trying to be in a good mood.

"You look sad." Michelle sighed but gulped down the milk, wiped her mouth with her hand, went to the sink and washed the spoon and bowl she used. "It's nothing." she says finally breaking the silence.

Rose sat down at the table and Michelle sat facing her. "I know it's hard for you." she says sympathetically.

"No it's not. I'm fine, really." Michelle said in a nervous tone. She didn't want to admit she's been having a hard time. Her best friend moved away once before and it's not like she won't see her again.

She got up and was about to go upstairs when Rose turned around and asked. "Where are you going?"

"To my room." Michelle said not bothering to turn around or stop, and in a groggy voice.

"I thought you wanted to say goodbye to Gaby. We'd have to go now."

Michelle stopped automatically in realization and sighed. "Ok, we go now?"

"Yes. I'll go tell daddi to get to the car."

"Mom is it ok if I ride Luna?" Michelle looked down at the ground. Her mom smiled. "Sure." Ziggurastica flew and landed on her shoulder.

Michelle smiled and said "Thanks." before going out the backyard door. Her mom looked at Ziggurastica and motioned her head in Michelle's direction, and he flew to there already.

Michelle opened the door and waked down the stairs, one hand on the rail. Ziggurastica flew right by to her shoulder. Michelle gasped hearing a fluttering of wings and looked around to see if i was a bug, but when she saw it was her little friend she smiled a relief. "Hey Ziggurastica." she turned to her, and her best friend's, dragon who was sleeping in her backyard. "Hey Luna." her greeting woke the dragon up.

Michelle smiled and scratched the dragon who purred at her touch. "We have to go to Gaby's house now. She's moving." Michelle looked at the grass in thought sadly. Luna tapped her with her tail, snapping her off her trance. "I'm ok Luna, really." unfortunately Luna can see through Michelle's words. She nudged her comfortanigly and Michelle stroked the smooth scales.

"Don't worry Luna. I'll be ok, plus we can still see eachother and go to Dragon Training. Come on, let's go." Michelle got on Luna and Ziggurastica held on to her shirt. They took offalready. Michelle saw below, as they fly, her parents in the car. She waved at them and they waved back. They both went at the same speed, catching up with eachother, until they arrived at Gaby's house.

Gaby sat by the car her family was in and waited. Her mom sat ther thinking she and said outloud "maybe we should go now."

Gaby turned to her mom, Nancy. "No mom they'll come." Her mom sighed but they continued waiting. After a few minutes Gaby was about to open the door and get in the car when she heard familiar wings flapping and smiled.

Michelle landed and her parents parked their car nearby, and got out. "Couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Michelle said as she got off Luna. Nancy came out and greeted Rose and they talked.

"So I guess this is it then." Gaby said.

"Yeah." Michelle shrugged.

"Well we can still see eachother at Training and you will text me right?"

"Everyday." Michelle nodded.

"It's time to go Gaby." Nancy said, after saying goodbye to Rose, and went in the car.

"Ok mom." Gaby petted Luna smiling. "I'll see you again soon, bye Luna." she hugged their dragon and turned to Ziggurastica. 'I'll miss you as well." she took the small dragon in her hands and gently stoked him with her thumb.

After gently placing him on Luna's head, not that it bother's her, she faced Michelle. "Well goobye...again."

"Well more like a see you tomorrow." Michelle said with a laugh. The two girls then smiled and hugged. "No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends." Michelle said and they let go. Gaby then got in the car and looked at her best friend one last time. "Goodbye Michelle." she said, just as when she first moved away, and Michelle just smiled and wave as her first responce. The car then drove and they watched as it goes. "Goodbye Gaby." Michelle said mostly to herself.

Michelle's point of view:

It's been a few days since Gaby moved away, again. Like we planed Luna takes me to Gaby's place or her to my place and we go to Dragon Training together. We told everyone there we have to go to school, but we can still squeeze in Training after that each day. Mary and Bob said they'll take care of Training in the morning and we can continue in the afternoon, or check up on it.

It was finally first day of high school. Like I said it was closer to home. The uniforms here are kind of like the ones at my old school. I wore a white cotton shirt with the school name written on it in small script, black slacks, and white sneakers today. I wore my Fairy necklace I got at a Medieval Times trip and my crystal necklace for luck. My parents let me use the Harry Potter bag we keep as my school bag.

I was in the car as my parents drove me to school. I said goodbye to Luna and Ziggurastica before leaving, and made sure he didn't sneek away to go to school with me. He can a mischief most of the time.

We pulled up to the parking lot of the school and I got out of the car, grabbing my bag. I placed it on my shoulder, it was a shoulder bag that had a secret compartment containing straps that turns it to a backpack, and began walking to the school.

"Goodbye Michelle." mom called and I just turned, smiled, and waved. I then walked into the building, feeling nervous since it's my first day at a new school. What if I don't do good? What if I barely pass and almost go too summer school like last year. It was a miracle I didn't fail math. I have a complicated relationship with it.

As I walked in "Dragon Training" was playing in my head. I stopped and looked at the school. Somehow I felt braver and more confident. I mean I'm not one of theose teenagers who care about what people think of them or fitting in. I sure won't be. I breathed in and started walking. "No turning back." I said to myself.

I entered and was guided into the gym where other students were there. Probably a welcome meeting was gonna be held. I sat at seat I was assigned to and hung my bag, and the blue fleecec jacket I was wearing outside, behind me. I just waited as others came in and the meeting's about to start.

A woman, who announces as to be the pricipal, came up and welcomes students who've gone to this school before back and the new students to the school. She, other faculty members, and student faculty members who greeted us, talked about high school and how it's like a "home away from home". They tell of future exams we'll be taking as students and preperations for them start right now from the lessons they'll teach. They say how they'll help prepare for our future and help us go to collage.

As the people talk I thought to myself "What exactly will I do with my life?". I mean I'm not so sure what can I do or what I can be when I grow up. Well, I do like writing and drawing. Maybe I could be a writer or an artist, or both. I do like the movies, maybe I could work with something like that. I remember when I was little I said I wanted to be a singer when I grow up, but I doubt of that now, kind of. I still have Dragon Training to do. Is that what I'm gonna do with the rest of my life? It's not that I don't love it, it's just...

I came out of my thoughts when I realized we have to go to our home-rooms now. The rest of the meeting came by quickly. We all took some time to meet other students and I saw some classmates from my old school. It's nice to see some familiar faces. I also met some students who are pretty cool. Maybe I'll make some new friends this year. I followed some students and found my home-room. "Room 110." I said to myself as I looked at the flag above labeling it and entered. I saw some students are already in and sat at a seat of my choice, up in the front so I can see the blackboard better. I have trouble seeing from far distances and it was hard taking notes at my old school when I sit in the back.

A woman came in with short blond hair and wearing glasses. She smiled friendly and stood in front of the desk, in front of the black board. "Good morning class and welcome to Saint Catharine Academy. I'm Mrs. Cassaneto, your homeroom teacher. I believe I'll also be your Algebra teacher to some of you.". She seemed nice already.

She handed us things we need to know on our first day of school, like certain supplies, our class scheduale, even some letter talking about a program that can give us some lessons on the last exams we'll be taking. We were also given a lock for our locker, the number of the locker we're assigned to, it's locatin, and it's combination. We left the class to go find ours. I huffed when I learned that the lockers were numbered in order from least to greatest in the rooms from lowest to highest and my locker was in the third floor. I have to climb all these stairs to get to my locker! I'll be sweating by the time I get to class.

I walked up all the stairs, almost panting and sweating, and when I reached the floor to my locker I stopped in exhaustion. "Gods." I muttered to myself and took some breathing before going in the hall where I finally found my locker. I clipped the lock and tried the combination the teacher gave us, but it didn't open. I frowned and turned the lock around three times before trying it again, it didn't work. I looked over at the combination to see if I got it right and tried again, but once again it didn't work!

What's wrong with it? I huffed and turned to other students who were trying their lockers. A girl walked by and asked if I needed help.

"Yeah I'm having some trouble." I said feelig embarrassed. I showed her my combination, I hope she wouldn't use that information to someday go through my locker someday, and she tried it. It didn't work and she tried again. Eventually another student came and tried it, and it finally opened. Now I see what the problem is I didn't turn it the right way. I usually have troubles with these kind of locks and my mom would open the locker I use when I go to swimming lessons. I said "thanks" and the two smiled and left.

We all then came back to our home-rooms and the bell rang, signaling it's time to go to the next class. I went through different classes and met new teachers. They all seemed pretty nice as the home-room teacher. The rest of the day went by quickly, considering it was a short day of school, and before I knew it. I twas time to go home.

I walked out of the school building and went in my parents car. They asked about my school day and I said it was ok. I knew it was the begining of my busy days. I went home and was greeted by the sight of my two cats and Ziggurastica. I gave them each a quick pet and asked my parents if Luna was here.

"She is, but don't you want any lunch?" mom asked.

"Umm..." I thought about it. "I'll get lunch with Gaby at Training." I said.

"Ok but change out your uniform first. I want to wash it." With pleasure.

I ran upstairs and quickly changed into a a pair of black shorts, a hot pink sleeveless shirt, and black croc sandels. I dumped my uniform in the hamper, except for the slacks which I hung in the closet, and went out, still taking my bag with me.

I went into the backyard but there was no sign of Luna. I looked around but she wasn't there. "Luna!" I called, but was suddenky tackled from behind. I gave a quick yelp, looked up and saw a familar face. "Well hello to you too." I said sarcstically. Luna jumped off, and I dusted myself off. I smiled as Luna nudged me a "hello" and I petted her. "I missed you too." I said and got on and we took off, Ziggurastica flew close by. He was with me when I came out.

We then flew to new Jersey, which wasn't much of a long ride. I get to listen to some music on the way. We went to Gaby's house, she gave us the address, and I knocked on the door. Gaby came out and smiled. I said "Hey." and she hugged me in greeting.

"Hey Michelle. So we go to Training?"

"Yeah." I smiled looking forward to it.

She got on Luna behind me and we went off. Gaby and I waved goodbye to her parents, who were at the door as well, and they waved back. We were flying towards the secret Training Ring. It felt good flying. I felt less stressed and carefree.

"So how are liking high school?" I asked Gaby, turning to face her.

"Ugh don't remind me."


	3. Chapter 3: The First Full Day

How a Fangirl and a Not So Big Fangirl Trains a Dragon 2

Chapter3: Normal point of view

Michelle blinked her eyes open, yawned, and stretched her arms out a bit. She looked at Luna whom she sat with. She felt she could use some company stayed with Luna last night in her backyard. The night wasn't so cold so she didn't even need a jacket.

Michelle shook her and her best friend Gaby's dragon on the shoulder whispering "Luna? Luna wake up!"

Luna blinked her eyes open and yawned, clicking her tongue by her front teeth, before turning to Michelle with sleepy eyes.

Michelle smiled sympathetically, knowing her dragon is not one for waking up this early. "I have to go and get ready for school." she said.

Luna nodded but sadly looked down. She was hoping to go flying with her to see Gaby and then go to Dragon Training. School seems to have taken up some time of their days.

Michelle patted Luna's head, understanding her problem. "I know, I know. School's starting to take out some of our time, but what can I do, ditch?"

Luna looked at her as if it was a good idea, but Michelle shook her head.

"I can't do that, and for good reasons." she counted her fingers for each one. "One, it's a new school and I want to make a good impression. Two, my parents would not be happy about it, and if we kept it secret they wold eventually found out by the school or something, and three, I want to spend the day with Gaby as well and I don't want to drag her into the possible mess if she ditched her school to go with us. I just can't do that, you know?" Michelle was always considered a good girl. She just couldn't bring herself to do things like ditching school.

Luna nodded understanding. Michelle gave another comforting pat on the head. "Don't worry we've still got the afternoon and it's not like I'll be joining any clubs or special programs."

Luna smiled, perking up this time, before opening her wing and tail, letting one of her riders out.

"Thanks." Michelle said with a smile before running to the bottom porch, eventually climbing the stairs to the top porch and going through the back door, not before giving one last wave.

"See you in the afternoon!" she called but not in a yell, for fear of waking her parents, and Luna waved her tail saying a farewell back.

Michelle quietly walked into her house, being careful as to not wake her sleeping parents. She went into the kitchen, opened a fridge, and pulled out a reusable water bottle she and her family used. She placed the tip of the bottle, that can be opened with a pull up, and pulled it up with her teeth, releasing the cool drink. She gulped down the liquid, feeling more refreshed as her throat became less dry, and eventually stopped.

She took some breaths after drinking so much and looked at the stairs in the hallway, by the living room, to see if the small noises she made woke anyone. No one seemed to have gotten up. when she regained some air, Michelle slapped the opened cap down, closing the water bottle, putted the bottle back in the fridge, silently closed it's door, and walked away.

She walked up the stairs towards the upper hallway and saw her sleeping parents. Not wanting them to awake she quietly tiptoed to her room, opened the door, and closed it silently behind her.

Once she was in she sighed silently to herself in relief and turned on her bedroom light. She looked at the clock and saw it was 6:00. Michelle blinked back in surprise but smiled a little with a shrug. Guess her practice on waking up early over the summer paid off.

Knowing she better get ready for school now Michelle silently opened the door again, stepped out into the hallway, closed the door behind her, and tiptoed into the bathroom across the hall. She closed the door behind her a little louder, causing her to flinch and shut her eyes, but when no response was heard outside she opened her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

Michelle then went to the window and looked outside. The early morning was beautiful. The grey shading purple sky with almost dark blue clods going by. She can see a good hint of orange sky and pink clouds of a sunset and pressed her head against the glass to see more and saw the rising sun in the center of the beautiful scene. She smiled at the view and thought about her flights with Luna and Gaby. She missed summer already, and her best friend.

Shaking her head, getting herself back into focus, she said her quick morning prayer before putting her pajamas, that she wore last night when she was outside with Luna, into the hamper. She then used the bathroom, washed her hands, brushed her teeth, undid her braid, placed the rubber bands near the sink, put on a shower cap, and took a quick shower. She rubbed the sponge on the soap and then rubbed it all over her, giving her self a good wash. Once she rinsed herself, and the sponge, from the soap she stopped the water from running, opened the shower door, took a towel dried, and wrapped it around herself.

Once she was dry she took her rubber bands, closed the shower door, and walked back to her room. She opened the door and closed it behind her, and placed the rubber bands on a shelf near her window. She then looked at her uniform that was laid on the chair, facing her, that was right next to her desk. It was another white collared shirt, another pair of black slacks, and a pair of brown sneakers. She putted on the uniform and went downstairs to feed her cats, not before taking the rubber bands with her. She hanged the towel on the top of the staircase and waked down them.

She went into the kitchen and made a first stop to the bathroom where she placed her rubber bands in the jar and washed her hands. Then she more into the kitchen and took out two bowls for her cats to eat from and a spoon to serve the food. She placed the items on the counter and went to a cupboard where she took out a can of cat food. She then tapped the bowls and two cats came. They meowed at her as she opened the can, sliced the cat food out with a spoon, and scraped each half of the can into each bowl. She then checked it was even amount and nodded approvingly with a smile before settling the two bowls next to the one that contains hard food and another one that contains water that was right next to it.

"Alright kitties, here you go."she said sweetly as she placed the bowls down and the cats started eating.

She looked fondly at her cats before washing the can, the lid, and the spoon in the sink and placed them with some leftover dishes to dry. Once that was done she went to the bathroom and washed her hands again. She them took out the jar of rubber bands and selected two pink ones that rested on top of the others. She then tied her back in a braid, smiling now that she can do a good one, and walked out of the bathroom.

She took out a bowl and spoon and picked out some Chocolate Cheerios to eat. When she finished she washed the dishes and went back upstairs. There she picked out a necklace and a bracelet from one of her jewelry boxes, her wallet from another one of the boxes, and her IPhone with headphones from it's pouch. She putted her jewelry on and placed the items in the pockets of her slacks.

She was ready for the day and finally looked at the clock of her room to see the time. It was 6:50, that still left her some time. Smiling at that thought Michelle turned on the TV, sat on her bed, and began watching.

7:00 came and Michelle was still watching TV. She was looking at a recently recorded episode of a show on her DVR when a knock came on her door. She whipped her head to the door and quickly turned the TV off with a remote that sat by her side. Her mom poked her head in the room as she opened the door.

"Good morning Michelle." she said with a smile, seeing her daughter.

"Morning." Michelle said simply with a small smile.

"Michelle." her mom said, entering the room. "I heard that if you come to school early they give you free breakfast. Do you want to go?"

Michelle shrugged. "I already ate."

Her mom sighed, bringing her head down, but brought it up again. "You can try again tomorrow."

Michelle looked at her mom briefly wondering why is she wanting her to come early to school, but shrugged again. "Maybe."

Her mom nodded and said "Ok." before closing the door.

"Wait!"

Rose, Michelle's mom, stopped once hearing her daughter's voice.

"Can I ride Luna to school today?" Michelle looked hopefully for a "yes".

Instead her mom shook her head. "No Michelle, that would draw some attention to other students at your school."

"But it didn't when I flew to Gaby's house to say goodbye."

"You were lucky that time, and some people have already found dragons."

"Oh." Michelle sighed and looked down.

"You can still ride her in the afternoon to Dragon Training."

"I know mom." Rose smiled a little and Michelle smiled back. Rose then closed the dooor and left the room.

Once Michelle heard her mom's footsteps walk away in the hallway she turned back the TV on and went back to her recorded show.

Eventually it was time for school and Michelle went downstairs with her bag. She walked to back door and went to the backyard where Luna and Zigggurastica were.

"Bye Luna, bye Ziggurastica The Second. See you both after school." She gave the two dragons each a pat before running back to her house. There her dad waited for her and she went opened the front door of the house. She went outside and her dad followed her. They both went to the garage, with it's door closed, and Michelle typed the code, opening the door. She then went in and placed her bag in a back seat and casually sat in another, right next to it.

Her dad got in the driver's seat and started the car. Michelle watched from the window at her side as the world moved forward until she and her dad were outside. They waited for her mom who eventually came out and went into the passenger's seat.

She looked around for a while before asking "Do you think Michelle should sit in the passenger's seat?"

Michelle looked at her parents direction, hearing her name being mentioned and asked "What?"

"Maybe you should start sitting in the passenger's seat, because we will be closer to the school."

Michelle thought for a few seconds. Should she? She looked at her father, Michael, for an answer.

"It doesn't matter, she''ll still get out." He started the car once Rose settled.

They began their drive down the road. Toward's Michelle's new school, and a turning point in her life.

Gaby's point of view:

I woke up from a dreamless sleep to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. I sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes trying to fully wake myself up.

"Gaby, you must wake. It's time for school."

I groaned remembering that. "Alright mom!" I then shouted back and got out of bed. I went to my closet and and grabbed some clothes and quickly went to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was done I grabbed my backpack and my phone and ran down the steps. My family was already eating breakfast and I just simply mumbled "Buenos mañana" to them before grabbing some cereal, milk, a bowl, and a spoon. I sat at the table in our dining room with my family and started eating my prepared cereal.

The meal was silent, save for the occasional clicks and clacks of the utensils against the dishes. Soon we were done and all the dishes were put in the sink where my father washed them.

It was time to go and I went in to the car with my little brother, who was sitting next to me, and my parents, who were on the front seats occasionally talking as my mother drove the car.

We pulled up to my new school and I looked at it. It was a bit big, but looked different from my previous school when I first moved to New Jersey. I keep in touch with the friend I made their, but I'm probably gonna make more friends here.

I went out of the car, saying "Adios" to my family who drove off, and took a deep breath before walking in to my start of high school.

Michelle's point of view:

We pulled up towards my new school and I looked at it. It's my second day of high school, and my fist long day of school. That means more time in school, and probably homework. How am I going to fit that with Dragon Training?

I walked out of car and took my school bag from my mom, who was sitting in the seat behind me. She smiled at me and said "We'll pick you up at 2:15 ok?"

"Ok" I said and turned, and ran up to the school. I went to my locker, it was a miracle climbing those stairs, and pulled out my Agenda book, that I got yesterday and where I wrote down my locker combination, and looked at my combination.

This time I turned my lock the right was as I used my combination and the locker unlocked. Yes I did it!

I smiled at my accomplishment and took the lock out, opened my locker, and hanged my jacket on the hook of the locker. I carried my supplies and basic notebooks in my backpack, since I hadn't received any books in my classes yet.

With that good note I locked my locker, took out my schedule and checked my first class. English, I smiled because that's one of my favorite subjects. It involves two of my hobbies, reading and writing.

I quickly putted my stuff in my bag, slugged the strap over my shoulder, and practically skipped all the way, not caring anymore if I have to go down all those stairs to get there.

I went into the room I found and saw the door was closed. This is it, my first class. I opened the door and poked my head into the room. Some students were already there talking amongst others or going about there own business. I just simply went to a desk in the front row. I plan to sit this close to any blackboards in my classes this year to avoid any trouble seeing.

The bell rang and some more students, and the teacher came in. I got to know all of them, by name and appearance, yesterday when I went through all of my classes.

"Good morning class." she said smiling as she walked in, setting some books and papers she was carrying on a desk nearby.

"Good morning." I heard some students say.

"Now, today is our first day of a full class so I would like to begin by asking the basic question. I would like you all to copy it down."

I quickly took out a pen and a notebook I planned to use for English. I opened it and wrote down my name, the date, my class, the teacher, and the word assignment to classify the page. I looked up towards the teacher, ready to work.

"The questions are 'What is Literature? and 'Why must I study Literature?'"

Those questions made me think. Literature is basically reading and writing. It gives messages. I wrote down my answer based on that thesis. Now the other question. Well Literature is important because it gives important messages that teaches lessons. That's what stories do, and I can defiantly think of one story that gave me important lessons.

Gaby's point of view:

The first place I went to is my locker. I tried on the combination and the locker opened easily. I picked up my books and went to my first class. Unfortunately it's Algebra, ugghhh!

I just took my seat and dreaded the class. I looked around and saw many of my classmates talking. I sighed, missing Michelle. I wonder if she's doing ok at her new school.

My thoughts were interrupted when a girl with straight light brown hair came and sat next to me.

"Hey" she said in a friendly tone with a smile.

"Hey" I said in the same tone.

"My name's Elizabeth." she held her hand out, waiting for a shake.

"Gabriella, but you can call me Gaby." I accepted her hand and we shook.

"So, is this your first year at this school?"

"Yeah." I shrugged a little and she nodded.

"Mine two, my parents made me come here because they think this is a good school for me."

"Yeah and I had to move into this state some time ago. I spent the summer with my best friend in New York, but summer ended and I had to move back."

"Oh, who's your best friend?"

"Michelle, we went to the same school since Pre-K I think. we usually play in the park at recess together, and over the summer we..."

I stopped myself talking even further. Should I tell her about the dragons and Luna? I don't know this girl too much and who knows what she will do if she hears that me and my best friend have spent our entire summer training a dragon that escaped from a secret lab where there are other dragons from How To Train your Dragon in a far away island and the government caught us and made us tell of the place and then we followed them and fought the Red Death with the insane scientist who started the whole thing ridding it. I better not tell her, alt least until I fully trust her.

"Yes?" said Elizabeth, while tilting her head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um...uh...uh...we...We just hang out together and walk in the woods." That was partially true.

"Oh ok. So, are you liking this school?"

I shrugged again. "It's ok."

Elizabeth dug into her backpack and took out her schedule. "Hey, let's see if we have anymore classes together."

I rummaged through my backpack until I found my schedule and we looked at ours first and then switched to look at each others.

"Apparently we have Algebra, Biology, English, and Lunch together." I stated once we finished.

"Cool"

Just then the bell rang, signaling class has began. Elizabeth stayed in her seat, I guess she decided to sit here from now on, as the teacher came in. Well this day didn't turn out as bad as I thought. After all, I did made a new friend.

Michelle's point of view:

The next class I have is Home-Room. Before leaving I looked at my schedule to check if I know the right room. I then quickly, but in a organized way, putted my stuff in my bag and rushed out of the class while the teacher said goodbye to the students.

I then almost ran up some stairs mumbling my Home-Room number. I have to get to class on time! I heard yesterday that if I arrive late to class I get a detention! That does not sound good for me when it comes to records and grades, and I never got a detention before in my life! Unless the time I had to spend recess indoors because I broke a rule at my old school counts, but still!

"110, 110. Come on! Where's 110?" I felt like I'm going to cry. I started breathing heavily, trying to keep the tears in. No, don't cry. Stay strong, that's what dragon riders do. I tried keeping the tears as I kept my head down, not wanting anyone to see me like this.

I was just on the verge of giving up and planning to go to someone for help when I looked up and saw the number 110 on a flag, marking the classroom! I found it and the bell didn't ring yet!

"Oh thank gods!" I whispered with a sigh of relief before going straight in. I already felt some tears stream down my face but I kept my head down as I wiped them away. I then breathed deeply to calm myself.

"It's ok Michelle. You made it. You made it." I whispered and then felt calmness came towards me. I made it on time and that's what mattered.

I took my seat as others came in. The bell rang and the a noise came from the speaker and a voice announced for us all to stand for prayers.

We all stood up and the announcer said a prayer for us. Then we all said the pledge of allegiance and sat down again. Announcements of upcoming events and reminder to certain programs were made.

The teacher and some student councils, who came in after the announcements, gave us some last minute news before the Home-Room period ended. I checked my schedule again.

My next class was Biology. This should be fun. I went up the stairs again and easily found the room in the top hall. I was a little exhausted once reached that hall but I managed to walk a few more steps to get into the classroom.

As I entered a woman, whom I recognize as the teacher, came in before me and settled the things she was carrying on her desk. I found a seat close to the blackboard and sat next to another girl who was laying her things out on her desk. I then remarked that the desks in this classroom are not like the ones in my other classrooms. That thought hasn't come to me until now.

The desks in my other classrooms are plain square, light brown or beige, and are attached to the chairs in one side. These desks are long black rectangles with the chairs separated from them. They also have drawers with knob in front of them. I tried to open one but it wouldn't budge.

The teacher stood facing all of us and greeted us. She then began the lesson by handing us our workbooks and textbooks. She then spent the rest of the time talking about our upcoming regents exam, like the principal had done yesterday. She says the time to prepare our exams starts now, and I guess she means through the homework and when she teaches us. This is going to be a long year.

Gaby's point of view:

The next class I have is Home-Room. There was nothing really special about it. The teacher, my classmates and I just stood up and say the pledge of allegiance before announcements were made. I didn't really pay attention to any until one of them got my attention.

"Now remember, sign up for school clubs will be coming up soon. The location is the cafeteria at 3:00. If you are ever interested in signing, or re-signing, up for any club please come. Programs such as the student council or auditions for school plays or sports will be available their as well. Please consider and have a nice day."

I thought about it through the rest of Home-Room. School clubs, like the Art Club or the Spanish Club? That actually sounds interesting, but will I be able to squeeze it in with Dragon Training? I kind want to have a social life but can it work out? Can I join clubs, hang out with Michelle, and still have Dragon Training?

The bell rang and I walked to my next class, History, but my mind was still in thought about this. Do I really want to join clubs? I'm not really interested in signing up for things like sports or student councils, but the Art Club and Spanish Club sounds pretty cool since I first heard of it when I came here. I also wanted to make new friends here, I already made one in Algebra.

I took my seat and came to a decision. I'll try out these clubs this year and still have Dragon Training. I just need to make room. Maybe I can show my new friends the Ring and teach them how to train dragons. The Training Ring has been pretty crowded with more dragons recently, but will Michelle be okay with it? I'm pretty sure but if not we can talk about it. Either way I'll still hang out with my best friend, make new ones, and try to still have Dragon Training. I have a feeling though that this year wont go so fast with all of this.

Michelle's point of view:

The next class I have is Theology. The teacher was nice, she talked about how we should pray everyday and despite the fact that this is a Catholic school we can follow any religion we choose. I already pray everyday and I am a Catholic so I din't really have anything to worry about. After Theology I have Lunch so I practically ran down the hallway, occasionally bumping into people.

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming though." I gently pushed others aside, trying to hurry, until I accidentally pushed a girl who exclaimed a "Hey!"

"Sorry!" I called, briefly turning to her, before running into the cafeteria's entrance. Some students were already there, talking, eating, or getting in long lines for their lunch. I noticed a woman with curly blonde wearing a white sweater and a white scarf sitting at a desk, looking at some papers. I went up to her because I wanted to ask her some questions.

"Um, excuse me." The lady looked up and gave me greeting smile.

"Yes, how can I help you?" There was a benevolent tone in her voice.

"I was just wondering if there was certain place I'm supposed to sit, I'm a Freshman." Back at my school we sit at tables based on our grade year and I was wondering if that method is used in this school as well.

The lady pointed to a group of round tables at the end of the room. "Do you see those tables over there?"

"Yes"

"Those tables are for the seniors only, other than that, you can sit anywhere you want." That kind of stunned me. I mean other students can sit wherever they want but why do the seniors get special seats? I would have said something but I decided to just forget it.

"Thank you" I said then went to an empty table in the corner of the room. I sat down and took out my new book to read while I wait until the lines are shorter. I finished reading the His Dark Materials Trilogy along with my summer reading books. So now I am starting the book Beastly. I was engrossed in the story until I saw some girls casually came to the table and sat down. I wouldn't say anything really, it's not like I own the table. Those girls took me to realize I didn't get my lunch yet. Is the line shorter? I turned to lines and saw they was really small. I better get lunch now!

I quickly bookmarked the pages and went towards the line. At least I didn't loose my chance for food. It didn't take long and I saw a variety of food lying out for us to pick. I first noticed the vegetables and avoided them. I may have once eaten regurgitated fish but I am not eating those!

I was pleased to see pizza was available and took a slice, but that's all. I wasn't really hungry now and I can get a snack later at Dragon Training. They have vending machines with many varieties of salty and sweet things there.

It was my turn to pay so I settled the tray on rail and took out my wallet. I handed in the money and was about to leave with my lunch when the lady managing the counter stops me and asks "What about your card?"

I was taken aback by her actions but I became confused at her question. "What?"

"Your card, don't you have your card?" she made a rectangular shape with her fingers and then I remembered. My lunch card! I remember it was given to me yesterday and I placed it...somewhere.

"Um I think I have it with me, can I go get it?" I felt nervous. What if I can't have my lunch?

"It's ok, go ahead and I'll hold this for you." The lady took the tray from my hands and I walked out the line and rummaged through my backpack. Where is it, I need it! Oh gods, please don't tell me I lost it! I sighed, shaking my head, as I kept looking.

"Do you need some help?" I looked up to see a girl in the table facing me, looking at me curiously.

"Umm yes, I can't find my lunch card. Have you seen it? It has a picture of me with the name Michelle on it."

She looked down at the table, and appeared to be reaching lower. I followed her gaze and watch her pick up a white rectangular shaped card.

"You mean this?" she asked, handing it to me. I took it in my hands and saw my picture and name on. Thank dragons!

"Yes it is, thank you!" and with those words I went back to the lunch line where the lady scanned my card, took my money, and I came back to the table to read and eat in peace.

Gaby's point of view:

After History I had Biology, nothing much happened there. All I got was more homework. After that I had Spanish class, which was really easy for me considering I speak Spanish already at home, and then Art. I had a lot of fun there because I love to draw, but I miss Michelle. I remember we used to draw together in Art class at our old school before I moved. It was one of the things we had in common as friends.

I walked sadly down the hall. I felt miserable. With Michelle I always had fun. We talk a lot about things, we play sometimes, whenever I visit we would even watch a movie together, and we became Dragon Trainers over the summer. It was most awesome thing we ever did together! She is my best friend and I miss her.

That made me thought about what she said when Luna was taken from us by the army. She said that ever since I moved away she developed an interest in dragons, that's why she was so brave when we encountered Luna. It's like she learned how to handle them, all because of a movie she loves. She knows about dragons so much since I last saw her that summer. I never expected her to be a sort of dragonologist, I wonder how much has that movie influenced her.

Well, whatever happens at least she's still my friend. "No matter what happens we'll always be best friends." is what she told me when we said goodbye. I know that is true, even when I moved away we still are best friends and always will be.

I walked into my class finishing my thoughts. Like I said before, high school is not easy.

Michelle's point of view:

After lunch I putted my book away and walked to the garbage bins where threw my trash into. I checked my schedule one more time before packing my thing and running out of the cafeteria, hearing a "No running!" from the lady. I went into the room while the memory of the number was still fresh in my head. As soon as I came in I went to the desk of my choice, as always, in the front row in order to see the board better.

I looked at the many students that came in after me take out a certain workbook and remembered I have one as well. Once I took it out I looked at the cover and realized what my next class is.

"Ah, my main enemy." I kept a tighter grip on the workbook for emphasis. "Algebra." Oh gods I doomed!

I settled my workbook on the table and took out my notebook, folder, calculator, ruler, various pencils and pens, and my Agenda Book. I decided to arrange them all in a certain pattern, in order to have an easy working area. The teacher came in by the time I arranged them in the pattern I like the most.

"Good afternoon class." she said in a welcoming tone.

"Good afternoon." I and some of my classmates said benevolently.

"Now let us begin our lesson for today. Take out your notebooks and copy these notes."

I opened my notebook and took out a pen, ready to learn. Maybe this time I can do better.

It turns out I had a double period of Algebra so I stayed in class while some students left. Both classes went actually ok, I took a lot of notes and received home work. I tried to start it but I felt a bit nervous. I don't know if I can do these problems. I blankly stared at the sheet until the bell rang. I can't just procrastinate, that's not what dragon riders do, but I need help. Mom always helps me with Algebra homework but i'll try more this time.

I went off into my next class, which had another one of my favorite subjects, Art. I love Art because I love drawing and any form of artwork. Gaby and I used to draw together in Art class at our old school. One of the things we have in common in friends is our love of Art. I even grew an interest in photography since I started taking pictures with my iPhone.

I entered the classroom and saw the teacher coming in. TThe classroom had shelves full of art supplies, a room with a sink, desks with stools, and a Smart Board hanging on the chalkboard behind the teachers desk.

I settled on a random desk, since the ones closer to the Smart Board were all taken, and took out my sketchbook, along with a couple of pencils, and eraser, and a sharpener.

"Hello everybody." the teacher said, getting our attention. We all turned to face her. "Now for starters, welcome to Art Class. I'm Mrs. Ross and I will be your teacher this year. We're going to learn about drawing and painting because that is a mandatory first course of your high school year in this school. We're going to learn about observational drawing, which is how to draw what you observe, or how to draw and eventually paint photographs you will observe.

"We're also going to learn how to draw and paint buildings in a certain color with multiple shades. Every week I will assign you to draw a certain subject in your sketchbook that must be handed back to me for a grade. Are there any question, in particular, about this class?"

An asian girl who sat in front of me raises her hand. I think I saw in some of my previous classes.

"Yes?" Mrs. Ross asked pointing to the girl.

"Are we going to learn about fashion design?"

"That is different class you can choose for next year. Their is a variety of Art Classes in this school. You can take Drawing and Painting 2, you can take Fashion Desgin, you can take Photoshop..."

My head whipped back to her after I briefly looked around the classroom. Photoshop? I know my mom is learning it online but this has a class for it? Sweet! I am definitively going to take it!

I feel so excited about this class. I listened as the teacher went on.

"Oh and there's also the Art Club you can join when the sign ups are available. You can learn how to do certain arts and crafts. It's very popular and a lot of fun. I manage the club so think about that and you can ask me any questions."

The Art Club? I don't know, I'm not one for joining clubs, like I told Luna. Plus I have Dragon Training, I don't think I can squish in joining clubs or programs. No, I won't.

The rest of the class time was fun. Me and my class were given our first sketchbook assignment and I was excited about it. My last class was Global History, I hope I can learn about Vikings someday!

The teacher seemed nice when I came in. She welcomed everyone for the day and started talking about what time period we will start learning. The class was interesting and went by quickly. I look at my schedule again and that was the last period! I can go home now, see Gaby, and start Dragon Training. I excitedly exited the classroom once I got my stuff in order and ran all the way to my locker with a smile on my face. Once I got to my locker I took out the books I didn't need for tonight from my backpack and organized them neatly based on my class schedule. Once everything was put right I then locked my locker, putted on my jacket and bag, and raced down the halls until I was out of the school. There I waited to be picked up by my parents, and to see my friends again.

Gaby's point of view:

After my last class, which was English, I had lunch. Finally, and I was getting really hungry! I had pizza and fries there and the had P.E. That reminded me of the times Michelle and me used to play together at our old school when we had Gym Class. My last period was Health, which caught my attention a bit, and finally it was dismissal time! Yes, I get to ride Luna with Michelle again! I went to my locker to get what I need and then raced out to see my parents, waiting for me. I jumped right into the opened door of the car.

"Ready?" my mom asked with a smile.

"Yes!" I said ecstatically and we drove home, where I waited for my friend to come.

Michelle's point of view:

I saw the car and went across the street when the streetlight was green. I opened the door to the backseat and saw my mom sitting there. That's weird, this is where I always sit.

"You can sit in the passenger seat from on and I'lll take your bag."

"Oookaayyy." I trailed and handed her my bag before taking the passenger's seat, next to my dad. I think I once sat in the passenger's seat, but it feels new now.

He started driving and we headed straight home. We all went in and I was about to go to the backyard when mom grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can you change out f your uniform? I don't want it to be too messy."

"Mom Gaby and I are going Dragon Training, not to mud fights." I rolled my eyes while saying this.

She rolled her eyes as well, was she trying to mimic me? "Yes, but because you wore it I want to start washing it anyway, and I don't like you going out in your uniform."

"Fine I mumbled before going upstairs to my room and changing into a pair of yellow shorts and yellow sleeveless shirt. I also wore my jacket because it is a bit cold, but still warm enough for summer clothing.

I dumped my uniform in the hamper before taking my blue bag and packing my iCarly folder, Personal Journal, some pencils and pens, pencil sharpener, Beastly, my iPhone, and headphones.

I strapped my bag on went out the door to my backyard. As soon as I was outside Luna saw me and tacked me in greeting, Ziggerastica propped on her head.

"Hey guys." I said petting the two dragons with my free hands, well Ziggerastica with my finger.

Luna got off of me and I dusted myself as I got up. "Are you always going to be greeting me and Gaby like that?" I asked Luna with a laugh. She just shrugged in response and I think Ziggerastica imitated her.

I just laughed and got her. Then we took off and flew fast. Ziggurastica flew right next to me. It's exhilarating, the wind blowing in may hair, the sun feeling warm against me. It's amazing! Luna even performed some tricks on the way and as soon as we see Gaby, standing outside her house, Luna tackled just as she did with me.

Normal point of view:

Gaby made an "Oof!" in surprise, but smirked seeing Michelle, Luna, and Ziggurastica smiling above her.

"Hey" she said simply.

"Hey" Michelle said in the same tone.

"Sooo, you ready?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yep, but Michelle, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is?" Michelle asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Can you...GET LUNA OFF ME!"

Luna simply got off of Gaby and Michelle lend her a hand that Gaby accepted. Gaby dusted herself off and remembered to ask Michelle something.

"Oh you want to come over to my house after Training? We watch a movie together or something?"

Michelle looked taken aback by the offer, after Training she was hoping to take a break before doing her homework. She didn't expect to have stay out more, and she doesn't know if she has enough time.

"um I...I don't know. I'll think about it." she didn't want to exactly say no, she would love to spend more time with her best friend but can she? Can she do it all the time even?

"But I need to know now in order to let my mom know. I'm not taking my cell phone with me."

"Gaby, I don't know ok."

"Michelle you can me 'No' if you want to."

"No! I just don't know." Michelle tried to keep her tone calm, when really, she was stressed on the inside.

"Well I need an answer now."

"I said I don't know ok!" Michelle snapped, taking aback Gaby, Luna and, Ziggurastica. When she realized what she had done she breathed deeply, trying to keep the tears in.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm sorry Gaby, I didn't mean to snap at you...I'm just...a little stressed out."

Gaby regained from her brief shock to feeling sympathy. She patted Michelle's arm. "It's ok, you don't have too, and I get it. It's high school, that happens a lot."

Michelle smiled in gratitude at her forgiveness and wiped the brief tears from her eyes. Luna purred in concern but Michelle patted her head in reassurance that she is ok now.

Gaby got on Luna and Ziggurastica, who feels like he needs a little rest, clung to her shoulder.

They took off to Dragon Training, the beautiful sky giving them each a background and a content feeling.


End file.
